LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S9 P6/Transcript
(Blake, Alex, Erin, Ruby and Team Ace all charge toward Grimoire) Grimoire: *Roar* Alex: Altogether guys! Erin: We're gonna take this monster down! Jason: Right! Devon: This is for Jin you bastard!! (Team Ace all summon their Spirits) Grimoire: *Thinking* This isn't right! Blake should've turned at the sight of his own friend biting the dust! So why does he still have the strength to hold back!? Alex: EAT THIS!!! Grimoire: Gnn! NEVER!!! (Alex hits Grimoire with multiple psy blasts) Grimoire: Grah! (Grimoire stumbles back) Grimoire: *Thinking* It has to be that determination he mentioned! His heart's been made pure! Blake H: Let's go guys! Hit him hard! Jason: Alright Blake! Devon: LET'S DO IT!!! (The three Spirits all charge in and hit Grimoire with different attacks) Grimoire: GNN!! Henry: Jason, burn him! Jason: Go Scorch! (Scorch prepares his attack) Scorch: Hellfire's Rage! Fiery Barrage! Grimoire: !! (Fireballs strike at Grimoire at high speed) Grimoire: GAAHAAA!!! Jason: Yes! Nice hit! Scorch: Thanks! Erin: My turn! (Erin begins charging up an ice blast as the other heroes watch) Jack: What's going on? Yang: I...I don't know. Blake B: It must've been Jin's sacrifice. It's given them all the hope to move forward! Shade: Yeah! And now they're beating the snot out of that monster! Spot: GO GUYS GO!!! Ghira: You got this guys! Miles: BEAT HIM!!! Everyone: COME ON GUYS!!! Blake H: *Thinking* They're....They're cheering. For me. For us! (Blake looks over at Erin) Blake H: *Thinking* Maybe a good thing did come from Jin's sacrifice after all. Erin: EAT!!! THIS!!! (Erin fires ice shards which stick deep into Grimoire's skin) Grimoire: GAH!!! *Thinking* Shit! That time it hurt! Blake H: Raaah!! Grimoire: *Thinking* I'm going to die! These brats are actually going to kill me! (Ruby then speeds up and slashes at Grimoire's chest) Ruby: Take that! (Smoke bursts from the cut) Grimoire: AAAAHG!!! Ruby: Blake hurry! Alex: Go for the fatal hit! Blake H: Right! (Blake charges up a light beam) Grimoire: !! GNN!! Blake H: Grimoire! Remember when I said I was determined to beat you!? Grimoire: !!!! Blake H: HERE COMES THAT DETERMINATION!!! RIGHT HERE!!! (Blake fires the beam, piercing through Grimoire's chest and out his back, hitting several trees) Grimoire: GRAAAHAAA!!! (Grimoire flies back into a rock as he falls against it and sits down. The heroes then deactivate their powered forms as they look over at Grimoire) Grimoire:...... Alex: We....We did it! Erin: Yeah! (The heroes all cheer as Blake walks up to Grimoire) Grimoire: *Labored breathing* Blake H: Grimoire.... Grimoire: Is......Is this my fate....? To lose all I've worked to achieve....to a false God....? Blake H:...... (Blake looks at the other heroes) Grimoire: Y-You.....You wanted revenge for Jin....didn't you...? Blake H:.....*Turns back to Grimoire* Yes I did. Grimoire: Then.....Why didn't you....snap....? Blake H: Because. While Jin's sudden death did hurt to watch, his sheer determination to fight for me and protect me like the friend I was to him helped me see through the grief it brought. His sacrifice only gave me hope. Grimoire: But hope.....is a lie. You can't win wars.....with hope.... Blake H: And that's something you don't understand. Hope is what makes us strong. It inspires us to push forward, to bring about a brighter day. Grimoire:..... Blake H: It's what keeps the Multiverse, even the Omniverse itself, from falling to darkness. Grimoire: Gnn.... Blake H: You however, you let the evil of the Grimm infect you. Make you something you were never meant to become. Grimoire: But look....how well I did.... Blake H: Murder is not something people do well. Grimoire: Then show me then.....Kill me Blake. Use what little Darkness is inside you and kill me. Blake H: I told you. The darkness isn't who I am. And I won't kill you Grimoire. Grimoire: coward.... You're just.... Gonna let me suffer and die...? Blake H:.... No. I'm gonna save you. Grimoire: What....? Blake H: I'm gonna give you a better life. One without pain or anger. A life in the light. Grimoire: No.... (Blake's hand glows as he reaches down toward Grimoire's face) Grimoire: Nononono....W-Wait...! (Blake places his hand on Grimoire) Grimoire: NRAAAAA!! NO!!! KILL ME!!! KILL ME PLEASE!!! DON'T- Blake H: *Echo voice* You serve the God of Light now! Grimoire: GRAAAAAAH!!!! (Grimoire is purified as the scene flashes white. All of the Grimm and Grimm Targhul under Grimoire's control turn and become purified as well, including Akinari and the last remaining Captains) Akinari: Ahh, w-what?? ???: What happened? ???: I don't know. But I feel great! ???: Same here! (The scene then shows Grimoire waking up, now in a purified form and fully healed) Grimoire: *Groans*.... Blake H: There. Feeling better now? Grimoire:..... (Grimoire stands up) Grimoire:....I am. (The others come up) Alex: Blake... You... Erin: You purified Grimoire. Blake H: That I did. Grimoire: *Bows* Alex:.....Wow.... Blake H: *Smirk* (Blake then looks over to find Devon, Henry and Jason gathered around Jin's body) Blake H:....Jin. (Blake walks over to the three and crouches down) Blake H:..... Devon: *Tears up* Jin.... Henry: First Evan. Now Jin...? Jason: Didn't know him for too long, but....Jin was a good person from what I saw. Blake H: That he was. Devon:..... Blake H: What do we do about his body? Henry: We'll take him to his family Blake. You.....You've got a few new friends to handle. Blake H: *Nod* (Ian walks over) Ian: Here, I'll help out. Jason: Thanks. Ian: Let's get him home, fixed up and into a casket. I doubt his family wants to see him like this. (The three nod before they take Jin's remains and open a portal. The four walk through leaving everyone else behind) Blake H:.....*Sigh*.... Alex: *Grabs Blake's shoulder* I'm sorry Blake.... Erin: Yeah.... Blake H: Well....At least his death wasn't in vain... Alex: And we bet he's happy we won the fight now Blake. Blake H: Yeah. I think he is. Erin: *Smile* Craig: *Voice* WOO!! (Craig and Icarus land on the ground) Craig: That was awesome! We won! Jack: That we did little bro! (Jack pulls Craig off Icarus and the two hug) Erin: Awwww! (Oscar walks up) Oscar: Nice job Blake! Blake H: Thanks Oscar. You weren't so bad yourself out there. ???: *Voice* You all did great. (Solneer and Lestros then appear and walk over to the heroes) Blake H: Lestros! Solneer! Lestros: Sup! Solneer: It is good to see you again Blake. We saw what you have done. Blake H: Impressive right? Lestros: Yeah! The way you purified Grimoire was so cool! Solneer: Sorry about your friend though Blake. Blake H: It's okay. He did it for me after all. Solneer: Hmm. Blake H: Well, you guys did come at a good time. Solneer: Well, we didn't come alone. (Rebecca steps out from behind Solneer) Rebecca: Hi sweetie! (Rebecca's hands glow with light as she shakes them, causing the light to fade) Rebecca: Oops! Sorry, still trying to figure that out. Blake H: Mom?? Alex: Whoa did you see that!? Erin: She has Blake's powers! Oscar: Whoa! Ozpin was right! Ozpin: *In Oscar's head* I thought so. Solneer: Yes, it seems he was right after all. Lestros: Cool huh? Blake H: Definitely gonna take some getting used to. That's for sure. Rebecca: Heh. (Blake then goes up and hugs Rebecca) Blake H: I'm glad you're okay. Rebecca: *Tightly hugs Blake* I'm supposed to say that. Blake H: I think we're both entitled to it. Rebecca: *giggle* Oh Blakie. Blake H: *Blushes* Mom seriously. Alex: *Snickers* Erin: So, what else brings you hear Solneer? Solneer: Well, we figured now since Blake's beaten all the Grimm, we could give a little gift for his efforts. Blake H: *Lets go of Rebecca* A gift? Solneer: *Nods* (Solneer then pulls out a shard. A shard of the old Multiversal Stone) Blake H:.....A Stone Shard. Solneer: Yes. Touch it Blake. It's time you unlock your true form. Blake H:.... Alex: True form...? Blake H: You....think I'm ready? Solneer: I know you're ready. Lestros: Don't worry man, you won't lose the human appearance! Blake H:..... Solneer: Go on Blake. Touch it. (Blake looks back at the heroes and back at the shard. He then walks towards it and touches it, causing the screen to fade to white. It then returns with Blake in a new form as his human form vanishes and he becomes a glowing being of light) Blake H:.... (Blake looks at his hands) Blake H: Whoa. Solneer: Welcome to the Pantheon. Blake Hendricks. (The heroes and Grimm Targhul all cheer for Blake) Alex: WOO HOO!!! Craig: GO BLAKE!! Pete: Congrats sir! (Blake smiles as he feels Oscar put a hand on his shoulder, revealing him to be under Ozpin's control) Ozpin: Well done Hendricks. Blake H: Thanks. Ozpin: *Nods* (The heroes continue cheering as Solneer and Lestros smile) TO BE CONTINUED......Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts